You're the Inspiration
| format = | recorded = 1983–1984 | studio = | venue = | genre = Soft rock | length = 3:50 | label = Full Moon/Warner Bros. | writer = Peter Cetera, David Foster | producer = David Foster | prev_title = Hard Habit to Break | prev_year = 1984 | next_title = Along Comes a Woman | next_year = 1985 | misc = }} }} "You're the Inspiration" is a song written by Peter Cetera and David Foster for the group Chicago and recorded for their fourteenth studio album Chicago 17 (1984), with Cetera singing lead vocals. The third single released from that album, it reached on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart in January 1985 and also climbed to the top position on the adult contemporary chart at the same time. The song won honors for Cetera from the American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers (ASCAP), in 1986 in the most-performed songs category. |page=79|via=Google Books|access-date=March 6, 2019}} Peter Cetera re-recorded the song for his 1997 solo album You're the Inspiration: A Collection. |page=85|access-date=February 21, 2017}} That same year he also recorded a single version with the vocal R&B group, Az Yet. |page=102|access-date=February 21, 2017}} History Peter Cetera stated in a 2004 interview that "You're the Inspiration" started out as a song for Kenny Rogers: }} Cetera then changed some of the words and recorded the song with Chicago for their Chicago 17 album. Personnel *Peter Cetera – lead and background vocals, arrangements *Bill Champlin – guitars, keyboards, background vocals *Robert Lamm – keyboards, background vocals *Lee Loughnane – synth bass *James Pankow – keyboards *Walter Parazaider – guitar *Chris Pinnick – guitar *Carlos Vega – drums Additional personnel *Michael Landau – guitar *Paul Jackson, Jr. – guitar *Mark Goldenberg – guitar *Paulinho da Costa – percussion *David Foster – keyboards, synth programming, synth bass (Moog), additional arrangements *John Van Tongeren – synthesizer programming *Erich Bulling – synthesizer programming *Marcus Ryle – synthesizer programming *Gary Grant – trumpet *Greg Adams – trumpet *Kenny Cetera – background vocals In popular culture Chicago's version is heard in a 2017 commercial for the National Football League that aired during halftime of Super Bowl LI on February 5, 2017. In the 2016 Tom Hanks movie, A Hologram for the King, the original Chicago version served as the "punchline" for a scene. Portions of the song were also played in the 2016 superhero film, Deadpool, journalist John Hugar of UPROXX calling the use of the song during the hero's battle with the main villain "one of many subversive moments" in the film. A cover of the song was used in the 2006 Nintendo DS rhythm game Elite Beat Agents. The song's first verse was featured in the eighth episode of the ninth season of the American black comedy sitcom It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. The song was also used in the 150 episode of Criminal Minds, "Unknown Subject" which is the 12th episode of the 7th season. “You’re the Inspiration” is also included in the soundtrack of the eighteenth episode of Cobra Kai, a YouTube Premium series that serves as a continuation to the original The Karate Kid films. Said episode, entitled “Glory of Love”, first released in April 2019, is named after Cetera’s first number one song as a solo artist, “Glory of Love”, which was originally featured in the 1986 film, The Karate Kid Part II. Music video The video depicted the band performing intercut with scenes of embracing couples of varying ages ranging from young kids to a couple resembling Billy Idol and Madonna at the time. Lead singer Peter Cetera is seen wearing a T-shirt from the British goth band Bauhaus. During his performance, Cetera is sitting the whole time. Actor Matt Dillon was also in the music video. You're The Inspiration Music Video MTV|url=http://www.mtv.com/videos/chicago/33458/youre-the-inspiration.jhtml|publisher=Viacom |language=en|accessdate=2017-02-06}} Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Peter Cetera feat. Az Yet version | format = CD single | recorded = 1996 | studio = | venue = | genre = R&B, adult contemporary | length = 4:07 | label = Platinum Entertainment | writer = Peter Cetera, David Foster | producer = Babyface | prev_title = Hard to Say I'm Sorry | prev_year = 1997 | next_title = Keep on Pushin' | next_year = 2007 }} Track listings # "You're the Inspiration" – 4:07 # "Hard to Say I'm Sorry" – 3:13 Charts Music video The music video for "You're the Inspiration" (Peter Cetera featuring Az Yet) was directed by Steven R. Monroe and was filmed at Westward Beach (Malibu, California). |page=103|access-date=February 21, 2017}} Other recordings *Covered by New Jersey Mass Choir (1985) *Covered by UK singer Elkie Brooks on her 1989 album, Inspiration. *Covered by David Foster as an instrumental-piano version on his 1991 album, Rechordings. *Covered by pop singer Stevie Brock on his 2003 debut self-titled album. *Covered by Julian Miranda for the 2006 Nintendo DS game Elite Beat Agents. *Covered by Relient K for inclusion on their 2011 album, Is for Karaoke. *Recorded by CC & Lee on the 2009 album Gåva till dig. *Covered by Jamaican reggae group L.U.S.T. in 2009. *Covered by dance/pop singer Jon Alkalay in 2014. See also *List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1985 (U.S.) References External links * Category:1984 singles Category:1997 singles Category:Chicago (band) songs Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Songs written by David Foster Category:Songs written by Peter Cetera Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:1984 songs Category:Warner Records singles Category:Full Moon Records singles